1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relates to a magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Background of the Related Art
Magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatuses (e.g. video cassettes, audio cassettes, and/or micro audio cassette) may be used to record information (e.g. audio signals or video signals). Some cassettes which hold tape for use in a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus have two reels. As the tape is played, the tape is moved from one reel to another. Additionally, many magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatuses have a function to rewind tape at a relatively high speed. In other words, the two reels in the cassette are moved very quickly so the tape is transferred from one reel to the other.
However, some limitations do exist in some tape recording and/or reproducing apparatuses. If during a rewind or fast forward operation, the operation is suddenly stopped, there is a possibility that the tape could be damaged. This phenomenon may occur because significantly more tape is on one reel of the tape cassette than the other reel of the tape cassette. Accordingly, each of the two reels will take a different amount of time to be stopped if the same braking forces apply to each of these reels during a stopping operation. Because the two reels will take different amounts of time to stop, the tape may be damaged. In some circumstances, the tape actually may become unwound from the tape cassette inside the tape playing and/or reproducing apparatus, thereby damaging the tape. In other circumstances, too much tension may be applied to the tape and the tape may actually break or be damaged through stretching. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need to prevent tape from being damaged in a tape apparatus, when a fast forward or rewind mode is stopped.